Accomplishments:1. Determination of genes associated with erlotinib treatment and EGFR positive: G-protein linked and cell surface receptor linked signaling.2. Ixabepilone is an effective drug in both taxane-nave and taxane-pretreated populations when given daily for 5 days every 3 weeks. 3. Ixabepilone given for 3 days every 3 weeks in the taxane-nave population is not an effective regimen. 4. Grooved Pegboard Test and the Jebsen Test of Hand Function are associated with the development of neuropathy over time after treatment with ixabepilone. 5. Increase in acetylation of a-tubulin was noted after treatment with ixabepilone in all patients whose tumors were available for evaluation. These findings suggest evidence of the drug reaching the target, and warrant further study to predict response in a larger population.6. Garlic does not significantly affect the disposition of docetaxel.7. A Pertuzumab and trastuzumab study was designed, implemented, and is ongoing.8. Tipifarnib (200 mg BID for 21 of 28 days) and tamoxifen (20 mg QD) can be administered safely with minimal toxicity.